


Hey Pretty Stranger

by midotsuyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Impulsiveness is a bitch, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midotsuyu/pseuds/midotsuyu
Summary: "I think you look cute!"





	Hey Pretty Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I've been working on this for quite a while. I'm self indulgent and kenhina is super cute, smh. Kenma and Shouyo are hangin out, but Shouyo is gay as shit so yknow how it be LMAO

Kenma is….confused to say the least.

  


He doesn't know how their comfortable silence had been twisted into Shouyo staring him dead in the eyes, curiosity twinkling in the center. 

  


From what he knows, the two had just been sitting in his room. Kenma played his video game, Shouyo scrolled on his phone. It was a system for the two. They enjoyed their company, whether it be sitting at home or going out. 

  


It never was awkward between the two, but as of right now...that was a false statement. 

  


“A-a kiss?” Kenma stumbles on his words, tugging at the strings attached to his sweatpants. Flustered, confused, golden eyes meet determined, but flushed brown. He only notices the faint blush on Shouyo’s face when he breaks that foggy contact, looking downwards, for  _ anywhere _ but in his eyes. “Yes Kenma! What was your first kiss like?” he says, practically bouncing on Kenma’s mattress. He looked away, again, his face flushing at the thought of having a first kiss. Sadly, some didn't have the luxury that was a “first kiss”. Leading up to now, Kenma didn't necessarily know who he was. He didn't truly know who he loved, so he avoided romantic relationships to the best of his ability in his middle school years. Not that anyone sought interest in him (even if anyone had, Kenma wouldn't have noticed. Social cues weren’t necessarily his strong point.) Not as though  _ he'd _ sought interest in anyone.

  


Till he met the ginger that ever so fateful day. 

  


He can't tell  _ when _ he started to get butterflies everytime he passed, or a pale blush whenever he praised his performance. He doesn't  _ know _ if it's the way his curls meet at the end of his neck, or how it sticks with sweat after every game that makes him so fond of Shouyo. Maybe it's his upbeat, lovable personality which is far too difficult to live without. Or the spark in his eyes after every game. 

  


Kenma doesn't know, but Kenma doesn't want to know. 

  


Because Kenma Kozume is in the now. He's going to live in the present, because that's what Shouyo wants (or at least indicates when a hand waves in his gaze, giggling followed). Kenma blinks twice, facing reality and looking the redhead in the eyes.

  


“I...I've never kissed anyone before.”

  


Shouyo pouts. “Aw, really? I've never kissed anyone either! Guess we're in the same boat, huh?” 

  


“I guess…” Kenma mumbles, focus shifting back to his video game. The silence returns almost as quickly as it came, and Kenma can feel Shouyo’s eyes burning in the back of his neck. He pauses the game, looking back at the latter whose face is buried into his pillow. “Was that all?” 

  


“Mm, well I was just wondering…”

  


“What's on your mind?”

  


“Well...what if  _ we _ kissed?”

  


Not even 2 seconds pass, and Kenmas game console is on the floor. He winces at the sickly sound of his switch controllers falling to the side and fumbles trying to piece it back together. 

  


Which led Kenma to where the two were now: looking into Shouyo’s eyes which burned into his own. Kenma ran his hands through his hair.

  


Confused, flattered? Flustered, flustered,  _ flustered.  _

  


“Y-you? Kiss me? But why? Is this a dare? Was this Kageyama’s idea, I really-”

  


“Kageyama? What? No!” Shouyo cries, waving his hands in the air in defense, “I...I just wanted to try it out! I...I don't know why? I just..-” 

  


In that moment, all of their surroundings manage to disappear. The air isn't thick, the tension is gone; everything is  _ perfect  _ in that single moment.

  


Which is why Kenma leans into kiss Shouyo. 

  


2 seconds is all it takes to realize what he was doing. He pulls away, pushing his hood over his head and groaning into his knees. His heart nearly feels like it's going to burst because his lips are just  _ so soft _ against Shouyo’s. So warm, so inviting. 

  


Just like he imagined. 

  


He wants to apologize. He wants to run away. He wants to  _ feel  _ those sparks again, and boy does Shouyo deliver when he pulls the hoodie from over Kenma’s head and kisses him gently, cupping the side of his face. 

  


It feels like heaven. It  _ is _ heaven. He's waited so long for this, yet he's still not prepared for this feeling of utter euphoria and happiness, it's almost bittersweet. He leans into the kiss, savouring the moment for what it is and putting a hand on the back of Shouyos head. Shouyo smiles into the kiss, leaning into the side to feel more, give back more and Kenma couldn't be more grateful. He pulls the other onto the floor, holding his waist to stay grounded. He shuffles until he falls on top of Kenma, and laughs as the kiss is broken. 

  


When his laughter dies down, Kenma can see the twinkle in his eye. He leans down, brushing a blonde strand of hair out of his eye and cupping his cheek yet again. Kenma leans into the touch, mumbling a quick “I like you Shouyo...alot…” before Shouyo leans down, kissing his forehead.

  


“I like you too. Obviously.”

  


Its Kenmas turn to laugh, and this time he initiates the kiss. He pulls the others head down to meet his lips, and nothing is more important in this moment than Shouyo Hinata. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm so gay gshsgs


End file.
